Murder in Hollyoaks
by BeforeTheWorst
Summary: It has been 8 years since Dublin and Ste and Brendan are living happily with Leah & Lucas until one night Lucas disappears and their world is turned upside down, from there things begin to get worse and worse for both Brady and Hay families will they all make it out alive? Give it a go & Make me happy :-) Fave/Follow/Review
1. He had gone

A while ago I finished my Stendan fanfiction 'New job' and I promised to write another however I wanted to do something no was else had done and therefore it took me a while to think of something but I finally think I have got a good storyline so yeah.. Hope you like it.

Things you need to know...it is set 8 years after Dublin, none of the Walker stuff happened, Brendan never went to jail and his dad never returned. I don't know how old Ste's kids are but I'm guessing there about 3 and 6 so therefore in this they are 14 and 11 (Sorry if thats wrong but oh well). So yeah that's all you need to know!

Chapter 1- 'He had gone'

I sat in the corner of Lucas's room waiting for the sound of the door, it was already 11pm and both Dad and Brendan were still out. I stared at him, his eyelashers were fluttering and his superhero duvet was moving up and down to his heartbeat. His eyes were slightly open but I could tell his sleep was deep. The room was dead silent.

I don't know how long I had been sat here but I guessed it had been a while. My body felt crippled and my eyes ached wanting to shut. Usually by now I probably have given in and attempted to settle down but there was something about tonight which stopped me. Perhaps it was the 'Midsummer Murderers' episode me and Lucas had just watched a few hours ago, perhaps it was the darkness and the silence from outside or perhaps something just didn't feel right.

Suddenly I heard the door slowly open; Yes I thought, finally I can get some sleep. I sprung from my position and ran into my room, snuggling down into my mattress. I quickly closed my eyes to avoid the trouble of dad shouting at me for been up so late on a school night. I lay there for 5 minutes before I started to get curious to why dad hadn't come in to kiss me goodnight yet. I sat up and glanced into the hallway, no one was there. I started to slump back down convincing myself dad and Brendan would probably just be downstairs making out or something and that's when I noticed that Lucas's bedroom door was wide open.

I was pretty sure I had pushed it closed as I ran into my room. Dad or Brendan could have maybe been in to check on Lucas and left it open but why hadn't they been in my room yet? I tried to ignore it, pretend it was shut but my instincts wouldn't let me and before I knew it I was tip toeing across the landing into Lucas's room.

"Lucas" I whispered from the door but they was no answer. I forced myself to take a few more steps into his room and to my shock I saw no one there. My heartbeat began speeding up rapidly, and felt as if I was about to faint. Quickly I ran to besides his bed just to make sure, but I was right the first time... Lucas was not there, all I could feel was the warmth where he had previously led, he was gone.

Short chapter but hopefully you enjoyed it. Please Fave, Review and Follow! I know they was no Stendan in this chapter but the story isn't just about them it involves Leah quite a lot and also Lucas, Cheryl, Declan etc.. of course though they will be a lot of Stendan in too though! :-)


	2. A phonecall

Chapter 2- A phonecall

My eye caught sight of the ajar window and my knees began to weaken causing me to collapse to the floor. For the next few seconds I lay there in a heap compleatly motionless as panic travelled through me, I was sweating heavily and could almost taste the vomit in the back of my throat. Usually Lucas would have been able to calm me, even though he was younger he was a lot braver and cleverer than me, but that was the thing Lucas wasn't here.

I finally managed to move, and quickly I scurried under the bed. I was almost positive I was now the only person in the house, but I didn't want to take any risks, whoever had took Lucas could easily come back for me too. I sang songs in my head, trying to forget the horror story I was now living in, it helped a bit but I was still scared, more scared than ever.

It had only been about 5 minutes, when I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. My body stiffened, this was it, they had come back for me. The footsteps got louder and louder and I clutched onto the leg of the bed praying for a miracle and that's when I heard the sweet drunken voices of Dad and Brendan.

They switched on the light and almost instantly I ran up to dad hugging him and never wanting to let go.

"Leah, what are you doing up thi" Suddenly his own words paused, as he noticed my makeup smeared face and puffy red eyes. "Where's Lucas?" He whispered to me.

I was shaking uncontrollably but I managed to spit out a few words "Someone took him dad" I said as more tears rolled down my cheeks.

Dad crumbled to the floor, with me still embraced in his arms. I looked up at Brendan, he was a lot calmer than dad but even in his eyes I could see tears. He was stood awkwardly not knowing what to do or say to nor me or Ste who had both broken down.

After a while Brendan brought the silence,

"I'll ring the police" He mumbled before running down the stairs grabbing the phone.

XXXXX

The next few days were the worst days of my life. My whole family was crying constantly and everyone was confused and shocked. Mum had flew back from America almost as soon as dad had rung her and was now staying with us. It was cramped but I liked it, I felt safer with more people around.

The police had got no evidence and the search for Lucas was becoming unsuccessful. It was as if him and whoever took him had vanished, leaving nothing behind, no trace to Lucas's where about, however then one afternoon we got a phonecall.

Thanks for reading, please review, follow and favourite. I know they has been a lack of Stendan in these first two chapters however the next chapter will be from Ste's point of view so therefore it will have a lot more stendan. Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow.

Special thanks to; lucywrite09 & kieronandste for following! & And even bigger thanks to AbbieWalters for favouring and following :-)


	3. Lucas was dead

Chapter 3- Lucas was dead

*(The story has now changed to Ste's pov)*

I jumped from the sofa almost tipping it, and dashed to the phone,

"Er, Hello"

"Hello this is DI Shauney, is this Stephan Hay?"

I gulped before answering "Yes"

"I'm afraid, we've found a body in the pond that matches Lucas's description"

My face dropped, and my legs gave in. The phone slammed to the floor, as did I. Everyone suddenly now alerted turned to look at me and Brendan zoomed over wrapping his arms around me as if he already knew.

I could still hear the voice on the other side of the phone constantly repeating my name asking if I was there.

I tried to block it out, block everything out, besides my beautiful irish husband. I inhaled his scent as he held a vulnerable me, whispering that he was sorry as he rested his head upon mine.

Soon Amy and Leah also ran over joining in the hug. As I looked around I noticed everyone's weary faces and wet eyes and thats when I truly felt Lucas's absence for the first time.

XXXXX

Before I knew it I was speeding to the pond. Everything and every sound around me was a blur though I could just make out Brendans voice screaming behind me for me to return home but I had to see Lucas, I had to see him this instant.

When I got there, a crowd had already formed around the police tape. Some people speared a tear whilst others looked like they were just hear for the entertainment, either way I didn't care, I didn't care about anything anymore besides Lucas.

Brendan soon caught up to me whilst Amy stayed at home comforting Leah. I swung under the police tape and ran closer to the pond, a bunch of police officer tried to push me back but I barged through them and that's when I saw the bloody mess that was now my son.

He looked much smaller than usual, a lot more innocent and a lot more scared. His usual grin had disappeared and all I could see was fear in his eyes. His arms rested at the side of his body and his wet hair slightly covered up his face.

"Noooo Lucass!" I cried as I sat down besides him, holding his hand praying for it to lock its fingers round mine but it stayed limp and still.

"Mr Hay, you must not touch anything, this body is part of a police investigation" I heard DI shauney snap next me,

"This body is my son and he won't wake up" I screamed, gently shaking Lucas's shoulders

"Mr Hay" She snapped once again

Brendan had now also joined us and was pulling me away but I fought back, I couldn't leave Lucas not again, not ever.

"Stephan please" he coaxed, extending his arm towards me.

I grabbed his arms and let him pull me against him, and once again I cried in his arms. How could this of happened? Lucas was dead.

So this chapter wasn't great but I needed it to happen so I could do the next chapter. I hope everyone reading is enjoying, if you are please review, fave and follow! Thanks again for reading x Next chapter up tomorrow :-)

Out of curiosity who's POV do you prefer it from? I think I am going to do it from a mixture of views but mostly Leah's and Ste's x

Thanks for all the reviews, follows and fave :-)


	4. The funeral

Things you need to know.. Cheryl is married to Nate and they have a 5 year older daughter named Eleanor.

I don't know how old Padraig is but I'm guessing he's about 8, so he is now 16.

*(Story has switched back to Leahs Pov)*

Chapter 4- The funeral

It had now been almost 2 months, since Lucas's death and after finding no evidence to who killed him the police decided to shut the investigation and release his body.

I didn't understand how they could do that, just shut down the whole investigation because things were a little hard. How could they let Lucas's killer just roam round happily after all the pain he had caused my family. Mum however dis-agreed she thought it was good, finally we could put the past behind us and attempt to move on but I knew I could never move on, not without Lucas.

We all agreed we would still give Lucas a happy funeral that he deserved with everyone around him who loved him. Dad managed to even prepare a speech of Lucas's happiest times with the help of Brendan and it finally felt as if we may be able to get out of this bubble of darkness we were all currently living in.

When the funeral arrived I saw many faces, some familiar, some not. Declan and Padraig had flew in too to be here. Me and Lucas had become very close with them the past years and they had come to stay with us a lot. I thought of them more of brothers than step-brothers and loved them the same way I loved Lucas.

A few of my friends from school had also come, although I couldn't say I was pleased about that, especially since Mike had come who I had been trying to get out of the friend zone with for ages and now he was hear seeing me with a puffy red face and no make up.. just what I wanted. I put my friends and Mike to the back of my mind though, this day was about Lucas, only Lucas.

As the service began, I heard many sniffles and watched as people pulled out handkerchiefs drying their eyes. I had never noticed how popular Lucas actually was, but the room was filled with people with nothing but kind words to say... well that's what I thought.

When dad's speech came, almost everyone began to cry..even Brendan, who I had never seen spare 1 tear before perhaps he wasn't so tough after-all? I turned to the side and that's when I noticed Padraig getting up to leave.

"I need a moment" He whispered to me before exiting the room.

Padraig and Lucas had always been close, despite the age gap. Whenever he would visit us, they'd rush off into Lucas's room and stay there for hours. When I was younger I once decided to go join them but was pushed back by Lucas "You can't come in, you don't know the secret" he simply stated, of course I went running off to dad who forced them to let me join in, so we went out for a game of football. How much I wish I was there now, giggling and laughing as we kicked the ball around, Brendan struggling and dad making fun of him, those were the best days.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted as I heard a loud pitch scream from outside, as did everyone else.

Thanks for reading! Hope your enjoying it, I'm making it up as I go a long so even I'm un-sure to who it'll turn out but hopefully you'll like it :P Please Fave, Review and Follow and thanks to those who already have :-)

P.S - sorry for the late-ishh update, x


	5. I warned you'

Chapter 5- 'I warned you'

Everyone jumped from their seats and dashed outside un-aware of what to expect.

I heard screams of pain as people caught eye of Padraig lying dead on the floor. His neck had a deep slice through and blood was ouzing out causing it to extend around us all, we were standing in Padraig's blood. I knew I should cover my eyes and stop myself from looking but I couldn't.

I stood staring hard at the ground and then I noticed the message typed into the blood 'I warned you'. I tapped the person next to me, I attempted to choke out some words but couldn't and therefore just gestured to the message but when I looked down it had already been covered in more blood.

Who had done this? Why had they done this? How could they have gotten away so fast, surely someone would have seen them and that's when I realised the person couldn't have gotten away so fast, they were somewhere around me.

XXXXX

*(Killers Pov)*

I stood nervously, but I think I blended in well with everyone else. I was almost certain no one suspected me. I quickly glanced down at my suit just making sure no blood had splashed onto me, phew it was still solid black.

Part of me hadn't wanted to kill Padraig but what choice did I have? He already knew too much and was close to working things out.

My eyes scanned the whole area. Next to me was Declan, he was crying hysterically as was Ste, Brendan was hiding his emotions much more but was screaming violently about killing whoever did this; Suppose I should be scared. I spot Cheryl in the corner of my eyes shes clutching on to Eleanor covering up her eyes and she too is screaming, crying and shouting. I take another look at everyone, a small section of me feels guilt but mainly I'm just excited, excited for what happens next!

Abruptly my eyes fix on the to Leah, tears are streaming down her face but I can tell shes in deep thought, does she know?

*(Brendans Pov)

"I WILL KILL THEM, I WILL KILL WHOEVER DID THIS" I screamed angrily from the top of my lungs

A few people stepped back in fear however a few just gave me a sympathetic look, clearly not believing my words. Not everyone here knows what I am capable of but those who did knew I meant it, they knew I'd kill whoever did this.

Amy wandered over to me,

"Just calm down Brendan, yeah?"

She was the one of the people who knew me, knew the real me. She wasn't afraid of me but afraid for Ste's feelings, she had experienced me and my temper in the past and certainly didn't want it to come back.

We had managed to patch things up when she realised how happy I made Ste though she was still cautious of me and I didn't want to make her even more cautious but I could feel the rage building inside of me and I knew I was going to explode,

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN AMY, WHEN MY SON IS LED DEAD OF THE FLOOR BECAUSE OF SOME SICK PHYSCO."

"Okay, okay" She replied calmly, resting her hand on my shoulder and that was the moment when I broke down.

Thanks for reading! Hope your all enjoying it. Please review, fave and follow :-) I know I did this chapter from many Pov's but I couldn't stick with one without giving too much away and that's why I kept changing it!x

Thanks to; For favouring/following


	6. Playing Cluedo

A bit of info; Hartley is Leah's dog.

Alright I know this was meant to be Stendan based but I've decided its now about all of the Brady and Hay family. It will still have Stendan bits in but won't be strictly about them however they will be a lot more Stendan and Brendan in the last chapters. :-) Hope your all okay with this!

Chapter 6- Playing Cluedo

*(Declans)*

The police cars and ambulances had now began showing up. They ordered for everyone to evacuate the area around Padraig and people slowly began to move away. I whispered "Goodbye, I love you" giving Padraig one last look before entering the church and joining the rest of my distraught family.

"Where's Leah?" I heard Ste sniff next to me

Usually no one cared where Leah was, she was 14 now after all and often would wandered off by herself to get some peace but I wasn't prepared to take any risks now, not when my family were slowly been murdered around me.

I ran out the church into the harsh wind,

"LEAAH, LEAH, LEAHH!" I shouted continuously dying for a reply, but none came.

I ran further behind the church entering the woods. I use to always walk through these woods with Hartley when I stayed with dad though today I felt lost, like the trees were a maze and now I had entered they was no getting out.

"LEAH!" I screamed once more, checking round my shoulder every minute.

It was hopeless she was nowhere around. I was about to head back but then I spotted a figure sat on the forest floor.

*(Leah's Pov)*

Why I had come here, I don't know. When I was little I use to be so frightened of this place I wouldn't even join Declan walking Hartley but today it seemed the only place I could get away from everything, the only place I could think.

I was lost deep in my thoughts when I felt a presence near by. I slowly turned my body around,

"Declan, you almost scared the life out of me" I said, relieved

"Ditto" He answered, plonking himself next to me, "You can't just go wondering off like that"

I nodded, "Sorry"

He smiled for the first time this whole day, "Are you okay?"

What a stupid questions of course I'm not okay, my step-brothers just been murdered at my little brothers funeral and at this rate I'm next in line. Though obviously I didn't say that, I just replied with a simple yes, before standing up and walking back hand and hand with Declan. Little did I know someone was watching our every move as we did.

XXXXXX

That night I couldn't get to sleep as much as I tried. I tossed and turned, took the duvet off, put it back on, one leg out one in, nothing worked. I couldn't that the images out of my head of Padraig lying there, it was the first time I'd ever seen anyone dead however I'm sure people usually look more peaceful than that.

After 3 hours of battling I finally gave in and decided tonight I would not sleep instead like a life size game of cluedo, I'd work out who did this.

Hope your enjoying! Please follow, fave and review- Thanks to everyone who already has done so, especially AbbieWalters who has reviewed pretty much every chapter, I appreciate it! Who is everyone thinking the killer is?- One guess by she-mammoth was Doug, anyone agree with this?

Next chapter up tomorrow probably x


	7. The guest list

Chapter 7- The guest list

I went through the names on this guest lists, putting a * next to those who I believe could be responsible or a least know something.

_*Brendan- Brendan can be violent and he certainly has a temper but I am sure he did not kill Lucas nor Padraig however I believe that he is hiding something._

_Ste/Dad- Dad is clueless about this whole thing, he knows less than me._

_Amy/Mum- 100% sure mum has nothing to do with this, she was in America when Lucas was taken after all._

_*Declan- I think Declan may know something that could be a vital clue yet I don't think even he knows he is keeping something secret, therefore figuring it out will be hard._

_Nana Flo-No way would she have the strength to kill._

_Mick :-))- The only thing he's responsible for is been SEXXAAAAYYYY._

_Cheryl- Cheryl couldn't even kill a fly._

_*Nate- Never known much on Nate, sure he's innocent but I may keep a closer eye on him_

_Oscar- Lucas use to hang out with him sometimes when he was bored._

_Elliot- Been friends with Declan, since I can remember. Pointless to investigation._

_Warren- Friend of dads_

_Doug- Doug use to be like a dad to me and Lucas he wouldn't of killed Lucas._

... I went on and on until I had used at least 3 sheets of paper but I discovered nothing. They were people I suspected more than others or people who I felt knew something but no one seemed malicious enough to of actually killed Lucas or Padraig. It was pointless, I had achieved nothing and I was certain I aswell as the police would never find the truth.

XXXXXX

(Ste's Pov)

Brendan's led still on his belly, fast asleep. Every once in a while I see him jump a little, perchance he's having a nightmare. I want to cuddle and comfort him the way he did when I first found out Lucas had died although I think Brendan's actually doing better than me at the moment.

My mind flashes back to outside the funeral earlier today, my belly churns at the words which came out of Brendan's mouth. I had never seen Brendan that inflamed before, not even when Walker had attempted to kill me and Declan. I do fear for what he will do next, when we reunited he agreed to leave the violence behind him but how can I expect him to do that now? Exactly I can't, I will just have to hope he doesn't go to far.

I kiss his hot and sweaty forehead before lying back down, sinking my head into my pillow.

Some of these chapters have pointless shit in, I know but its due to writers block. There is actually a big clue to who the killer may be though in this chapter. Any ideas? Most guys are currently guessing Doug at the moment! Please fave, follow and review :-)

P.S- I know this is a short chapter but it just seemed the right place to end it!x


	8. Its my fault

Chapter 8- Its my fault

(Leah Pov)

"You don't have to go into school if you don't feel strong enough Leah, school won't mind" Worried dad

By the amount of times he'd asked me that question I could tell he had been secretly praying I wouldn't want to go back to school however I had to get back into normal routine, I couldn't just mope around the house all day. I understand dad was scared after everything that had happened, he just wanted to protect me though I'm rather sure no murder would strike why I'm at school so most likely I'll make it home alive today.

He kissed me once more before finally letting me out the door.

"Bye dad" I spoke quietly, shutting the door behind me and making my way to school.

It usually took me around 10 minutes to get to school but I was already running late and decided it'd be best to take the shortcut. I pushed my way through the leaves stepping onto the more calm and peaceful pathway.

XXXXXX

(Killers Pov)

I see Leah, shes walking alone, no one around. This would be a perfect time for me to get rid of that brat then I wouldn't be worried of the fear of her finding out however I am not sure if that's the right thing to do it may look suspicious me been late to school the day Leah Hay is murdered so I stop myself and instead just watch.

She's listening to her music through her headphones though I can just make about the words 'You call me up its like a broken record..". I try to block the sound out pushing on my balaclava, same I wore when I killed Lucas and Padraig.

Now shes texting someone I try to read but I am too far away so slowly I step a little closer trying my best not to let the leaves rustle and give away my spying spot. I can almost make it out now just a little bit closer... 'Snap!' Oh shit I think as I pull my foot away from the sticks I have just snapped, surely she couldn't of heard that... right?

I am wrong, her body spins around fastly.

XXXXXX

(Brendan's Pov)

I know its my fault, when is it ever not? I'm not sure how exactly it is my fault but its down to me, that I am certain of. I always thought that when I changed that it would be the end of it and I could finally live a happy life, but I can't change the past even if I changed myself. I have too many enemies, too many lives I've ruined, too many people I've destroyed and finally one of them have come back for revenge... but who?

"Brendan, you okay?" Asks Stephan as he comes in a spots me lost in my thoughts.

"Yes" I lie getting up from my seat and walking towards him, moving in for a kiss to which he accepts.

Suddenly though he pulls back "Bren, I know you lying. Whats up?"

"Jus', er its my fault. I practically killed Lucas and Padraig"

Stephan's hand quickly release the hold around my waist and he slowly takes a few steps back.

"What do you mean?" He yells

"I'm not sure myself, just I'm positive its to do with something I've done, someone I've upset in the past" I admit

He starts to calm down before moving back towards and clutching my hands.

"You've got to stop this, blaming yourself." He whispered softly before kissing me on the forehead the way I usually do to comfort him.

I fake a smile trying to pretend I believe him but deep down I know the truth...hypothetically its my fault Lucas and Padraig are no longer breathing.

Sooooo any ideas of the killer yet? Post in the review box your idea's. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please fave and review and follow!x I apologise for the late update, been really busy!


	9. Where is she?

Chapter 9- Where is she?

(Leah's Pov)

For about the third time this year I am generally frightened for my life. I regret the decision now of taking the short-cut, I regret the decision of walking alone but most of all I regret the decision of leaving the house.

I hear another rustle in the bushes and I honestly believe that at this moment I am about to die that is until a familiar face pops out.

"Mike" I gasp relieved

He tumbles out from the bush untangling his feet from the floor of sticks, I extend my arm to help him and he takes my hand still keeping hold when he's out and steady.

"Hi, I'm sorry for startling you"

"Oh its fine, I wasn't that scared anyway" I lie

"Hha okay, well do you mind if I walk with you?" Mike asks, smirking his usual grin

"Of course" I say and with that we both begin walking to school deep in pointless conversation and the thought of 'who killed my brothers' is pushed to the back of my mind.

XXXXXX

(Declan's Pov)

I'm watching Eleanor soar through the air on the swings without a care in the world. She is smiling a big grin and her bright blonde curly hair is spinning in the wind almost covering her eyes. Hartley's running around her barking and jumping into the air trying to clutch her swinging feet, he's been kicked in the head a few time but he keeps getting back up attempting again.

Padraig use to have the same determination and dedication to get what he wanted; one time when we were younger staying with dad Padraig convinced himself he had seen someone outside watching us, so he begged dad for days to get him some binoculars and of course dad finally gave into his whining and since then each night Padraig would go sit by the window trying to spot the man to prove he was there. Then one day he just stopped and never mentioned the man again, weird right?

Abruptly I felt a firm hand grab my shoulder. I turned around to see my dad hand and hand with Ste.

"Hi da', what you doing here?"

"Just on a walk, what about you?" He replies

"Cheryl asked me too look after Eleanor so I decided to take her and Hartley to the park" I say smiling as Hartley runs over to me wagging his tail and biting a stick in his mouth looking with pleading eyes for me to play fetch.

"Where is the ittle monster?" Ste asks, scanning his eyes around the park area

"Oh she's right th" My words pause as I frantically search around for Eleanor. _Where is she?_

Getting closer and closer to finding out now! So far I think I have only given you about 3 clues that could help you to realise who the killer is however you'd have to look really carefully to figure them out :P I hope your all liking it, please Fave, Review and Follow if you do- Big thanks to everyone who already has x

Also I apologise for the late chapter, but I do actually have some excuses I was revising a lot, then I got an after school, then I went ice skating, then I fainted in P.E so was 'ill' for a bit so yeahh :P But I shall go back to updating daily now :-)


End file.
